That Green Eyed Adonis
by BabyWolf1008
Summary: Bella is sent by Renee to her father's house after she's bailed out of jail. She hates Forks and wants to return to Florida immediately. What happens when she meets her new half siblings and step brother. What if he had bronze hair and jade green eyes?


"But mom! This isn't fair!" I shouted at my so called mother.

"I don't want to hear it Isabella! I'm sick and tired of this rebellion we've been putting up with. You're going to your fathers, and that's final!"

"Rebellion?!!? I've done nothing wrong! We were simply hanging out at the park! Nothing happened!"

Ok, so that was a lie. But not much. We were hanging out together, and it was close to the park.

"It's a school night! It has been for the past week! Yet every night you come home around 11, when you know curfew is at 10! And I know it's not just hanging out at the park. Isabella, I had to bail you out of jail!"

"So that's the reason why?!?! Curfew is the reason you're shipping me off to Forks!?!?!" I said, trying to ovoid the jail comment. It was an accident!

"It's not just those. Your grades have been slipping in school. You think I haven't noticed? And you're never here for dinner anymore either."

"So I've been failing calculus, big deal! I've never been good at math!"

"Isabella, our decision is final." Phil said coming up behind mother dearest.

Of course. I should've know Chucky would be itching to send me away! He hates me, and I hate him. The guy might as well be Chucky; who knows what he's done.

"You can't be serious! Mom, please no!" I shouted in desperation.

"I'm sorry Bella, but the fresh air will do you good. And when you've gotten better, then we can discuss you rejoining us in Florida."

"When I've gotten better!?!? You make it sound like I'm a mental case! I hate you! I hate both of you!" I shouted before running up the stairs and slamming my door.

I fell on my bed and cried my eyes out in my pillow. How could she do this to me? I was her own daughter for crying out loud! But she was shipping me away to Forks to spend quality time with 'dad'. I haven't seen him since I was 3, when mom got enough sense to get us out of that town. And now she expects me to live with him? This was so unfair!

He probably didn't even want me there, anyways. _Renee_ said it was an open invitation from him, but I don't believe it. He had remarried and had a new life. Why would he want a reminder of the less-than-perfect past staying with him?

I hated this. All of it. Just because of a few bad grades, past curfew nights, and something that completely wasn't my fault, I was being shipped Forks like luggage. The only difference was you can always get rid of luggage, and not a person. I wouldn't be as easy to lose on a plane either.

"Forks, here I come." I whispered sadly, barely removing my head from it's crease in the pillow.

* * *

"We'll be arriving in Seattle in 20 minutes. Thank you for flying Continental Airlines." the overhead voice said.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. Right now I was on a air plane to Seattle. Once there, 'dad' would pick me up and take me to Forks. I didn't know anything about the tiny town, but I knew I'd hate it. I was never a small town girl, despite my semi-antisocialness. I was going to miss Beth's, a family business ice cream shop. They had the best peanut butter ice cream in the world! And yes, peanut butter ice cream IS GOOD. But I could kiss my afternoon treats goodbye. I don't even think Forks has a restaurant.

Before long the 20 minutes were up, and we were climbing down the steps off the plane. After collecting my luggage, I looked around for Charlie. He wasn't hard to find, being he was wearing a cop uniform. Oh yeah, Charlie's the police chief in Forks. Another thing that sucks. I had no clue what kind of a cop he was, but I hated all the ones on TV.

"Hey Isabella." He said when I was close enough to him.

"Bella." I corrected.

"Right, let me help you." He took one of my three suitcases.

I refused to hand over the others. I could carry my own things thank you.

Charlie led the way to his police cruiser in the front. I was going to ride in a cop car, how lovely. I know, right now I'm just looking for things to complain about. But I can't help it! I'm not happy, and I'm simply stating all the reasons why. Forks happens to be the major reason.

The drive was silent. Charlie didn't know what to say, and I didn't _want_ to say anything. No, he did nothing to earn the silent treatment, but why should I talk to him when he was the whole reason I'm here. If he hadn't agreed to allow me to stay here, I would be sitting on my comfy couch in my comfy room watching my plasma TV. Those were the days.

After sitting in the car for over an hour, I finally saw a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks, Washington'.

_Were here, how lovely._

Catch my sarcasm?

After driving through town for a few minutes, we pulled off the main road and onto a dirt road on the outskirts of the town. Finally, we passed a few trees and a huge white house came into view. I gawked at the sight. This… was where he lived!?!? Yet Renee, Chucky and myself were living in a 2 bedroom one story house. Now that wasn't right. How much money did police chiefs make, anyways?

"This is my home Bella, and now it's yours too."

I rolled my eyes.

_Not for long._

I grabbed 2 of my suitcases, after reluctantly allowing Charlie to take the third. He led the way to the door. I sighed and followed. Before we even made it to the door, it opened and a blonde haired blue-eyed woman stepped outside.

"Hello Charlie." she said before kissing his cheek.

Then she turned her attention to me.

"Hello, you must be Isabella." she said politely.

"Bella." I corrected.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella. I'm Charlie's wife Elizabeth, your step mother. You can call me Elizabeth thou. It'll probably be more comfortable."

I nodded, then followed them inside.

There I was confronted with a blonde haired girl with Charlie's eyes, my eyes.

"Oh Chelsie, this is Bella." Elizabeth said.

'Chelsie' nodded in my direction.

_What? No hello?_

"Bella, this is your half sister Chelsie. She's 15."

I nodded.

Suddenly a boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes came running down the stairs. He had Charlie's facial profile.

"And this," she said while scooping him up in her arms, "is Dylan. He's 7."

The cute little boy waved hi to me with an adorable smile.

I smiled back and giggled.

"I'm Dylan!"

"Hi Dylan. I'm Bella." I said, bringing myself down to his level.

"Nice to meet you Bella! Momma, can I go now?"

Elizabeth and I both laughed as she set the ball of energy back down. I smiled as I watched him run out the back door.

"It's sunny today. He wants to soak in the sun as much as he can." She explained.

I nodded and smiled. Little kids always held a special place in my heart. I couldn't help it, they were just too dang cute not to love. And there's no use trying to fight with them, they're evil masterminds at the puppy dog face.

"Let me show you to your room." Elizabeth said before grabbing my other bag from Charlie and kissing him again.

I nodded and followed.

"We had the room done with Chelsie's help. I hope you like it. We didn't know what you were like, so we had to wing it and hope for the best." She explained before opening the door to the room.

The walls were Tiffani Box blue and the carpet was white. In the corner of the room by the window was a twin size bed with a blue and yellow stripped under sheet and a solid blue blanket stretched over it with matching pillows. Behind it was a tiled blue mirror, and beside it was a white night table with a light wood top. Beside that was a white desk with the same wood and some books lining the top shelf. Behind the door was a dresser, and a closet on the opposite side of the room than the bed. There was a fairly decent sized TV mounted on the wall across from my bed, and a new sleek black Mac laptop on the desk. I walked over to the desk to inspect the books.

They were the classics. Wuthering Heights, Gone With The Wind, Scarlett, Sense and Sensibility, Persuasion, Mansfield Park, Emma, Northanger Abbey, Romeo and Juliet, and a book combining all of Shakespeare's poetry. Whoever stocked the bookcase knew me well.

"Renee told me you were a fan of the classics." Elizabeth said from the door.

I smiled and nodded.

"I'll leave you to unpack now." She said while dropping my bag by the closet then turned to leave.

I sighed and fell back on my new bed. It was comfy, but I was used to a queen sized bed. This was a big downgrade in side. I closed my eyes and rested my heads on the pillows. Before I knew it I was dreaming peacefully.

_I was back in Florida, I could tell. Myself, my best friend Sara, and Melissa were all sneaking to a building. I was wearing completely black from head to toe, and holding a paint ball gun. We made our way closer until we were within 30 feet from the building. Sara gave the signal, and we all started to fire._

_I was to cover all the windows, Melissa was… decorating the outside of the house, and Sara was firing at the door to keep them from coming outside. I silently giggled as I shot. This was fun. When we finally ran out of ammunition, we sat back and admired our work. _

_Suddenly a man came flying out the door. I gasped in shock. We didn't. We did not just re-paint the governor of Florida's house! Sure, I knew he lived in Jacksonville. And yeah, I knew Sara and Melissa were mega protesters against him. But I didn't expect them to do this! Or to drag me into it._

_Melissa stepped back, crunching on a leaf. He turned his attention to our exact direction, like he had super hearing._

"_I know you're out there!" he shouted._

_Sara dropped the gun, stood up and started to run. Melissa and I both followed._

"_Stop right there you no good hooligans!" he shouted._

_But we kept running. Suddenly we started hearing sirens in the distance. He must've called the police!_

"_Crap." I mumbled while running._

_Suddenly Melissa cut off from Sara and I. I stayed with Sara, hoping they would follow Melissa. No luck. We kept running and running, avoiding the main streets. My legs were burning. While sprinting across the street, suddenly the police cruiser appeared and cornered us against a back wall._

"_Put your hands up and turn around!" The officer shouted._

"_Busted." Sara mumbled beside me._

_We slowly turned around. I was in so much trouble._

I woke up startled when I felt something hit my face.

"Ow?" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Dinner's ready, come on."

It was Chelsie. With that she turned around and left.

"Jerk." I muttered before standing up and getting ready for our first 'family dinner'.

**

* * *

**

Hi guys! My first Fanfiction story! YAY! I'm really happy with this chapter and my idea for the story. Please say what you thought. I'm interested of what the readers think of the story. Hopefully I can update soon. Subscribe, Alert, Favorite, and Comment please!


End file.
